User blog:Weebtoons/Mottleface
❝ Repeat that to me again, asshole. ❞ — Mottleface to Applepaw, Shadowclan '' Mottleface is a stout, small she-cat with thick limbs. She has a blue-hued pelt lined with sandy streaks, and a clear white underbelly. She contains speckles of gray around her cheeks, and onto the tips of her ears Mottleface is quite hot-headed and sarcastic, willing to protest and irritate someone to the limit just because she dislikes them keenly. 'Appearance' Heritage: Russian blue ⋆ Pelt // White tortoiseshell ⋆ Pelt // Munchkin ⋆ Build Description: Palette: : = Base (#5D6174) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#F1EED4) : = Underbelly (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#3B3B3B) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#fa8072) : = Tongue (#ffa07a) : = Pawpads (#ffa07a) Voice: Mottleface has a high, squeaky voice. This may sound cute, including her attempt to confront those who challenge her. Her voice can sometimes crack, since her height/increase of her intermediary. Scent: Crushed mint dipped in fresh lakewater, since her multiple dives into multiple lakes. Gait: Mottleface as an edgy stride, her tail constantly lashing as if challenging anyone/anything. She stands out boldly, even despite her size. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Determind-' Mottleface is very insistent on, or determind to reach her goal(s). She anxious to stop at nothing to do for it, even including brash things to serve her clan. * '''+ Courageous -''' Despite her size, Mottleface is willing to jump, run, attack, or insult anything that can cause her life at risk. She insists on doing it for the good of her home, and her reputation. * '''± ' Anxious to prove-' She's anxious to prove her worth, pushing subjects far from the limit. She'll glance at the larger warriors to catch an expression of approval, or at a kit with a gaze sparkling with gratitude. Unfortunately, she'll get touchy about her prestige. * ±''' ' Stubborn-' She's extremely sturdy, and will refuse in the worse way possible. It's very difficult to get her to agree to something she dislikes, and she can be as rude and stubborn as much as she wants. * '''− Difficult -''' Mottleface can annoy pretty well, from sticking frogs into your nest or stinging you want a sharpened twig. She enjoys the annoyance of her enemies, and will be a burden. * '''− Sarcastic -''' Mottleface always snarks or scoffs, it's hard if she actually kidding or not. WIP '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts